


La Da Dee

by Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway



Series: Sander Sides Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Could be underage drinking, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Depends on where you live, Drunk Character, Flirting, House Party, IDK decide for yourself, Logan and Patton are together, M/M, One Shot, Or not, Songfic, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway/pseuds/Totally_not_obsessed_with_broadway
Summary: Virgil has left for a trip to Scotland and Roman? He's trying his best to not seem like a love-sick fool.(Song: La Da Dee)





	La Da Dee

**_There's no way to say this song's about someone else_ **

**_Every time you're not in my arms_ **

**_I start to lose myself_ **

 

‘Stupid Virgil with his stupid trip and his stupid classmates from his stupid History major.’ That was all Roman could think as he was lying on his bed, his arm dramatically swung over his face. Virgil had left three weeks ago and was supposed to come back tomorrow, it was the first time they had been apart for more than a weekend.

 

It wasn’t that they were dependent on each other or that they were always together. He totally understood Virgil needed his space sometimes, but at least then he always had the option to call him or text him or just quietly watch cartoons together.

 

As he laid on his bed still pondering about how absolutely miserable his life was now that his boyfriend was off somewhere in Scotland without him, his door creaked open to reveal the face of his ever-smiling friend.

 

“Hey buddy! I don’t know if you’re up for it, but Logan and I are heading over to Remy’s in a bit. You still coming?”

 

Roman looked at Patton with hazy eyes. “Remy’s?”

 

“Yeah! He’s throwing a house party remember? We talked about it last week, but ya know…”

 

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry, padre. My mind has been elsewhere.”

 

Patton giggled. “No worries, kiddo. Just let me know if you’ll join us. We’re leaving in a bit.” He closed the door softly, leaving Roman alone again.

 

**_Someone please pass me my shades_ **

**_Don't let 'em see me down_ **

**_You have taken over my days_ **

**_So tonight I'm going out_ **

 

The man sighed and pushed himself off of his bed. He walked over to his mirror, ruffling his hair. He didn’t look terrible, Patton and Logan both made sure he showered and ate and at least took a nap while working on projects now that Virgil wasn’t here to do it and honestly, just the thought of Virgil’s look of irritation, disappointment and worry was enough to scare him into taking care of himself.

 

“Screw it.” He muttered, he needed some crazy party story anyway, it’s not like he could tell Virgil he’d been moping around for a week, no way. Now, where was his jacket? After some searching he found it in a pile of laundry, he should probably take care of that before Virge came home...Oh well, he’d do it tomorrow. He was almost out the door before backing up and quickly snatching his pair of sunglasses. Even if he looked fine, he didn’t want to be a downer and besides he looked good with them.

 

“Ready padre?” Roman strode of the stairs, coming face to face with Logan.

 

“Ah, Roman. I see you will be joining us to Remy’s.” Logan spoke the host’s name with slight venom in his voice. According to Logan, it was because Remy was too irresponsible and loud. According to Roman, it was because Remy was just a little too friendly with Patton.

 

“I’m surprised you’re going, teach.”

 

Logan sighed. “I promised Patton to give parties another chance. Not that I was wrong in my earlier assessment.” He quickly added. “But it never hurts to double check.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Chris Hems-nerd.”

 

“Ready and steady to go!” Patton called, coming out of the kitchen. Logan opened the door and the three set off their journey to Remy’s house.

 

**_All these places packed with people_ **

**_But your face is all I see_ **

**_And the music's way too loud_ **

**_But your voice won't let me be_ **

****

They arrived at Remy’s house fashionably late and the driveway already full with party-goers. Instinctively, he reached over for a hand to grab only to be reminded that his anxious other half wasn’t there to need reassurance, he was all too happy with his sunglasses.

 

“Look who’s here!” A voice shouted, Logan flinched slightly at the sound and Patton’s hand moved to Logan’s before he stopped himself. Roman looked over to see a man with a leather jacket and- “Oh my god Roman, sunglass buddies!” Roman snorted. After the obligatory hi’s, small talk and Roman blocking Remy from Logan’s death glare, they all went their separate ways.

 

He went over to the table with drinks on it, trying to make something resembling a margarita and eventually giving up and just chucking some random drinks in his cup.

 

“Are you sure about that, Princey? I’m not carrying your drunk ass all the way back home.”

 

“I can handle alcohol, Twenty One Panics. We’re not all lightweights.”

 

Roman grinned at the memory, mostly because he couldn’t remember the rest of it. He’d later asked Virgil what exactly happened, but the only thing he told him was “Let’s just say, Romano, you’re definitely a lightweight.” He had refused to listen to any more of Virgil’s lies, mostly because his voice was like a sledgehammer to his severely hung-over brain. He did later learn that Virgil could hold his booze surprisingly well. But that was a whole other story.

 

Roman opted for beer, just in case.

 

**_So many pretty girls around_ **

**_They're just dressing to impress_ **

**_But the thought of you alone has got me spun_ **

**_And I don't know what to say next_ **

 

“Hello, handsome.” The man startled, a young woman had suddenly appeared by his side and she was as far from sober as possible.

 

“Hey.” He said back sheepishly, not really knowing how to react. She giggled, turning around and putting her thumbs up, looking over her head, he could make out the figures of four other grinning people. Her friends, he presumed.

 

“What’s someone like you doing here all alone?” _My boyfriend is off to Scotland and because it’s apparently the Middle Ages there, he has no Wi-Fi and now I’m at this party which should be great but he keeps nagging me in the back of my mind and if he’s going to do that he should at least have the audacity to do it in person._

Instead, he said, “Just doing my thing. How about you…” _You know what, I’ll teach Virgil for nagging me. Come on, Roman, you can do this. You’re Roman._ “…Gorgeous?” He had to keep from gagging as the words left his mouth. Apparently, the girl didn’t notice. Maybe because his eyes were still covered by his sunglasses, so she couldn’t see the absolute disgust that coursed through him.

 

**_There is no better place than right by your side_ **

**_I had a little taste_ **

**_And I'll only spoil the party anyway_ **

**_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_ **

**_But you're the only one on my mind_ **

 

That was the moment Patton decided to pop up. “Hey kiddo, let’s head out, okay? Logan’s not feeling very well.” Roman raised an eyebrow, but followed Patton nonetheless, ignoring the girl’s calls for his number.

 

When they arrived at the car. Logan stood against the side, looking fine, albeit a little wobbly on his feet.

 

“I thought you weren’t feeling well.” Roman piped up.

 

“Pattoooon…I told you to tell him-“ He thought about it for a bit. “the other thing.” He waved his hand dismissively.

 

“He’s drunk.” He stared at his friend with wide eyes, before breaking out in a grin. “He’s drunk.”

“Yup.” Patton sighed as he got in the car, fastening Logan seatbelt as the drunk nerd stumbled into the passenger’s seat.

 

“This is the best. This is absolutely amazing.”

 

Patton looked a whole lot less giddy at the concept of an absolutely slammed Logan.

“Why did you drink? You know you’re bad with alcohol. I’m happy you let yourself loosen up but this is not the way to go about it, Lo.”

 

“Mmm…’s was for an expri-exepir- experiment. ‘M sorry Pat-Pat, I didn’t want to upset you.” Logan whined and Roman could barely contain his laughter, actually scratch that, he couldn’t contain his laughter.

 

Patton sighed once again, but it was less exasperated this time; a slight undertone of laughter could be detected. Not that Logan was anywhere near observant to hear it. “It’s fine, Logan. Just be more careful next time, okay? I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.”

 

“Alright, Pat-Pat.” The man in the light blue polo was definitely smiling now.

 

**_I pretend the night is so beautiful_ **

**_Take a photo with the bros_ **

**_La da dee_ **

**_La da da doo_ **

**_They won't see through my disguise_ **

**_Right here behind my eyes_ **

**_Replaying in my mind_ **

**_La de da_ **

 

They drove back in content silence, sometimes broken by murmurs from Logan or bickering from all of them. It was what he had come to expect from his roommates, well except for the murmurs, that was entirely new. He reached for his phone, putting the camera on.

 

“Guys, let’s take a picture!” Roman stuck his arm forward, trying to get both Logan and Patton in the frame.

 

“Roman, I’m driving!”

 

“Then pull over!” Patton hesitated for a moment before shrugging and parking the car on the side of the street.

 

Roman got out of the car and opened the door on Logan’s side, who stared at him with hazy eyes. Patton walked over, pulling his other half out of the car. “Come on, Lo. We’ll take a picture and then you’re going straight home.”

“….”But I’m not.” Logan stated, confused.

 

Patton gave him a confused look right back. “You’re not what?”

 

“Straight...” Logan grinned.

 

Even Patton couldn’t resist laughing, having to hold on to Roman for balance. Roman wasn’t faring much better. He took off his sunglasses and held up his phone, snapping a picture of the three of them. Logan grinning, proud with himself for making his friends laugh; Patton, absolutely giddy and looking at Logan with a mix of bewilderment and wonder and Roman, brightly smiling, looking at the mess of people he called his friends. Behind them was a field, the moon glimmering in the background with stars shining in the night sky. It was a great picture.

 

**_Yet I'm feeling like_ **

**_There is no better place than right by your side_ **

**_I had a little taste_ **

**_And I'll only spoil the party anyway_ **

**_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_ **

**_But you're the only one on my mind_ **

 

After they had calmed down and gotten back into the car, a comfortable silence settled over them once more. Logan had fallen asleep and Patton had put on some soft indie music, Roman was still looking at the picture of the three of them, the familiarity of the situation settling over him like a warm blanket. It was then that he became awfully aware of the absence of a certain someone. Only then did he realize just how much he truly missed Virgil.

 

This wasn’t the dramatic over-the-top “I miss you”, it was a genuine “I wish you’d come back.” It was still slightly dramatic; he was Roman Prince after all.

 

Virgil was always there, a constant in Roman’s whirlwind of a life. Roman was the dreamer, lifting Virgil up when he was at rock bottom. Virgil was a realist, keeping Roman grounded and from soaring too close to the sun. They balanced each other out, always, in every possible way. And sure, they might make the ~~occasional~~ frequent quip at each other, but it was all in good fun.

 

It was hard to believe how important the quiet boy with the purple hoodie had become to him. His relationship with Virgil wasn’t exactly the swoop-you-off-your-feet romance he had been dreaming about all his life, it was confusing and frustrating and it took them a lot of time and a lot of trust to get to the point they were at now. But it had only made him appreciate it more.

 

In all his pondering he hadn’t noticed the car stopping. He looked around and saw the familiar sight of their driveway. “We’re home already?”

 

“Yup! Now, could you help me get Logan out of here?” Patton opened the passenger’s side door and walked over, trying his best not to wake Logan up. Roman stepped in, “Don’t worry, padre. I got this.” He put his hands around Logan’s back and his legs, carrying him bridal-style inside the house and putting him down on the couch.

 

Patton came in with a blanket and a bucket. The blanket was draped over Logan and the bucket was set next to him. “Just in case he gets _Seagram_ -sick.” Patton giggled and even in his drunken state, Logan could be heard groaning.

 

“Well, I’m heading off to bed. Goodnight.” Roman said, yawning.

 

“Night, Roman.”

****

**_There's only me_ **

**_There's only you_ **

**_La da da me_ **

**_La da da you_ **

**_When you were gone I think of you_ **

**_When you were gone I think of you_ **

****

Roman grunted, his ears picking up the distant sound of a key chiming. Who the hell was up at this hour? He rolled over, looking over at his alarm clock, 5 am. There was definitely someone trying to get in. Not awake enough to realize that an intruder wouldn’t have a key in the first place, he grabbed the dictionary on his desk and snuck downstairs.

 

There was no one in the hall or the living room. Maybe the kitchen? Armed with his dictionary, he slipped into the kitchen. Upon seeing the ‘intruder’, he immediately dropped the book, startling the figure.

 

“VIRG-“ Virgil shushed him, pointing towards Logan, who was still knocked out on the couch. Roman dragged him into the hall, “-IL!” He enveloped him in a hug.

 

“You’re back.” Roman grinned.

 

“Missed me, Princey?” Virgil grinned, barely containing his relief of seeing Roman again.

 

“Pshh, you wish.”

 

“FALSEHOOD….arghh.” Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman.

 

“What happened to him?” He pointed towards the living room.

 

“Rough night.” Roman was smiling so widely, his face started to hurt. “How was your trip? You’d told me you’d come back this afternoon.”

 

“Forgot about the timezone…” Virgil said sheepishly. He cast a quick glance at the living room, he didn’t want Logan catching him in an ‘unmitigated falsehood’, truth was, there had been an earlier flight available and Virgil _definitely hadn’t_ scrambled to get on that plane as quick as humanly possible. Sure, he had a fear of flying but he was going to go insane if he had to spend even another second with these people who weren’t his friends, who weren’t Roman. “The trip was nice, I’m really tired though.”

 

Roman knew that was Virgil code for: _“The trip was really interesting and kind of fun but people are so emotionally draining and now I’m going to hibernate for a month or two.”_

 

“I can see.” Roman took Virgil’s hand and took him back into the kitchen. “You need breakfast, prepared by the best pancake maker in all of North America.” He proclaimed, holding on to his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Are you sure we should be waking up Patton at this hour?” Virgil smirked at Roman, who glared back at him. “I was trying to make something before you scared the life out of me. What were you even-“ He picked up the dictionary Roman had dropped, “You’ve got to be kidding me. What’d you want to do? English-paper them to death?”

 

“Like you would be any better in an intruder situation.” He rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his face. Roman’s mood changed, pulling his boyfriend close until their foreheads were touching. “I did you know…miss you.” He pushed Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes, locking eyes with him.

 

“I missed you too.” Virgil smiled, his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening. Roman found it delightful that even after all this time, Virgil still got flustered. He leaned in, putting his hands on Virgil’s hoodie, pulling him towards Roman and capturing his lips in a kiss. It was sweet and needy and everything he had wanted. God, how he had missed him. How he had missed Virgil’s hands around his neck, his barely-even-there smile that was already enough to make him feel weak in his knees, the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. _Oh how he loved him._

 

Then Patton popped up out of nowhere again. “VIRGIL!”

 

They quickly pulled away from each other, Virgil letting out a squeak, as he was startled yet again. “Is everyone in this household set on scaring the crap out of me?”

 

“Is everyone in this household set on making this hang-over worse?” Logan uttered miserably.

 

Virgil threw Logan a sympathetic look, before giving him a wide-eyed second glance. “You were drunk?”

 

“You missed a lot, Virgil.” Patton said cheerily, wanting to fill him in on every big and little detail of the last three weeks, starting the second they had dropped him off at the airport.

 

“I guess I did.” Virgil acknowledged, his gaze never leaving Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! You're totally free to leave requests or suggestions in the comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
